walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Themes: Regret
Regret is a feeling when a person or party feel distressed about a previous choice, action, or thought. Occurrences Comic Series *Lori regrets sleeping with Shane while Rick was in the hospital. (Issue 6) *Rick somewhat regrets having to kill Shane because he was his friend and wishes things had turned out better. (Issue 15) *Otis regrets yelling at Patricia and asks for forgiveness, saying that life is too short to be mad at people. (Issue 25) *Lilly regrets shooting Lori after finding out that she had a baby. (Issue 48) *Rick regrets not being able to save anyone during the prison assault by The Governor. (Comic Series) *Abraham regrets not being able to save his wife, son, and daughter. (Comic Series) *Carl regrets killing Ben. (Comic Series) *Tobin regrets his previous decisions that resulted in many people's deaths. (Comic Series) *Gabriel Stokes regrets leaving his followers outside to the walkers. (Issue 63) *Jessie Anderson at first regrets her romantic advances on Rick, who then says that he is okay with it. (Comic Series) TV Series *Glenn regrets bringing a group on a scavenging run to Atlanta. (Guts) *T-Dog regrets leaving Merle behind. (Tell It to the Frogs) *Andrea regrets not being at home for Amy's childhood. (Vatos) *Shane regrets saving Rick, falling in love with Lori and believing that he can protect her and Carl better. (TV Series) *Carl regrets not killing the walker who fatally wounded Dale. (Better Angels) *The Governor regrets not being able to save his daughter and not be able to bring her back. (Season 3) *Daryl regrets having left the prison with Merle and heads back. (Home) *Axel tells Carol he regrets nothing in his life and finds peace being at the prison. (Home) *Rick regrets not being able to be there for Morgan after learning what had happened to him since their last encounter. (Clear) *Morgan regrets not being able to shoot his zombified wife until she had attacked his son, Duane. (Clear) *Andrea regrets not killing the Governor. (Welcome To The Tombs) *Rick regrets beating up Tyreese. (Isolation) Webisodes *Andrew regrets shooting his undead wife. (Step Mother) Video Game *Lee regrets his actions that caused him to go to jail. (A New Day) *Lee regrets having to kill B. Everett. (A New Day) *Lee's Group regrets coming to the farm after being attacked by bandits. (Starved For Help) *Kenny regrets having to kill Larry with no one to back him up. (Starved For Help) *Lilly regrets accidentally killing Doug. (Long Road Ahead) *Ben regrets making a deal with the Save-Lot Bandits. (Long Road Ahead) *Ben regrets getting Katjaa, Duck, and Carley killed. (Determinant) (Around Every Corner) *Molly regrets having sex with Dr. Walter Ashe in exchange for insulin for her diabetic sister. (Around Every Corner) *Kenny regrets being so angry towards Ben. (Determinant) (No Time Left) *The Stranger regrets hurting his family. (No Time Left) *Lee can regret many of the decisions he has made, including his part in the theft of the supplies found in the station wagon. (No Time Left) *Vince can regret what he did to the Macon Resident who hurt his brother that caused him to go to jail. (Vince's Story) *Bonnie regrets accidentally killing Dee. (Bonnie's Story) *The remaining Cancer Support Group members regret leaving Lee's group to Savannah after losing Vernon and Brie. (400 Days) *Michelle is regretful for accidentaly killing Omid. (All That Remains) *Clementine regrets trusting the Stranger and being partially responsible for Lee's death. (All That Remains) *Nick regrets his harsh attitude towards Clementine when she arrived at the cabin. (All That Remains) Dead Reckoning *Gary Taylor regrets having to shoot Paul. (Dead Reckoning) *Shane regrets not helping Leon when he is attacked by Patty Taylor. (Dead Reckoning) *Shane regrets having to shoot his former lover. (Dead Reckoning) Social Game Coming Novel Series *Philip Blake regrets raping April Chalmers and attempts to apologize the next day, wanting to mend the relationship. (Rise of the Governor) *Brian Blake regrets not being able to protect Penny after she is shot dead. (Rise of the Governor) *Nick Parsons drops to his knees after shooting and fatally wounding his friend and killing an innocent girl. (Rise of the Governor) Category:Themes